


How Far We’ve Come

by amoleofmonsters



Series: Sheith Month 2018 Fics [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Blood, Post-Season/Series 06, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Sheith Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: When Shiro first saw Keith at the gym, he'd given him a pair of gloves. Years later, Keith still had them.--For Sheith Month 2018. Day 2: Training





	How Far We’ve Come

**Author's Note:**

> Here's day 2 as promised! Now I'm only 1 day behind haha
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at http://whatahunkgarrett.tumblr.com/

Sweat dripped down Keith’s face, but he ignored it. His fist collided with the punching bag. Harsh snap after harsh snap rang out as he pummeled it. His arms burned; he pushed through it. He wanted the pain to be the only thing he felt, so prominent that his brain couldn’t register anything else. 

“You’re gonna hurt yourself punching like that.” 

Keith halted his movements at the familiar voice and turned away from the bag. He saw Shiro standing there, the embodiment of confidence with his hands in the pockets of his sweat pants, and sneered. “Why does it matter?” 

Shiro removed his hands from his pockets and walked over to Keith. He took Keith’s hand in his and studied the knuckles. Keith resisted the urge to balk at the scrutiny and looked down at his fist. The skin was red and cracking, blood beginning to pool in the cuts. “It’s a miracle you haven’t broken your fingers.” 

“Whatever, doesn’t matter.” He didn’t want to meet Shiro’s eyes, certain that the expression would be full of worry. 

“Keith, it’s fine to take out your frustrations like this, but don’t hurt yourself in the process.” Shiro waves a pair of black gloves in Keith’s face. “Take these. I have another pair in my bag.” 

Keith wanted to reject them. Shiro had already done so much for him, and he didn’t deserve the kindness after all of the problems he had caused since arriving at the Garrison. But Shiro’s expression was full of worry and Keith knew that he didn’t want to provide any more grief. He’d already stressed Shiro out enough. He took the gloves with a mumbled, “Thanks.” 

Shiro beamed. “Okay, let me bandage your hands and then I can show you some moves if you want? Having gloves is a good first step, but proper form really makes a difference.” 

Keith had seen Shiro at the gym before; he was a powerhouse. Whether it’s running miles on the treadmill, doing repeated exercises on different weight machines, or using the punching bag, his entire body exuded power. Keith wanted to be like that. He wanted to be as strong as Shiro was. 

Keith nodded his head and wordlessly placed his fists into Shiro’s hands, blushing slightly. “There’s no shame in getting an injury like this and needing some medical help. Even I sometimes hurt myself. That’s why I have a first aid kit in my backpack at all times.” Shiro reached into his pocket and took out some medical tape. He carefully wrapped Keith’s hands, his touch gentle. 

Over the next half and hour, Shiro ran through his techniques as well as his daily routine with the punching bag. He offered Keith a modified version that would help him build up his strength and gave some helpful critique as he watched Keith attempt some of the workouts. By the end, Keith felt completely wiped out, but the sharp pain that usually accompanied his gym excursions was not as prominent. 

“See, doesn’t that already feel better?” said Shiro. Keith nodded and began to pull off the gloves. He held them up to Shiro who shook his head. “No, keep them. Like I said, I have a spare. Think of it as a gift.” 

Keith blushed and held them to his chest. “T-thank you.” He felt a fluttering feeling in his chest, but he pushed it down. He wasn’t allowed to think thoughts like that. 

 

Keith slammed his first punch into the bag in front of him, a satisfying crack ringing out. He followed it up with another and then another, diving into his usual work out. It had been so long since he’d been in an actual human gym, having had to make do with what was on the Castle of Lions. He was going to make the most of it. 

He pushed his body to the limits, only stopping when a complete sense of exhaustion took over him. He stepped away from the punching bag only to realize that he wasn’t alone. “Like what you see?” 

Shiro chuckled. “It’s not a sight I can complain about.” 

“How long did I keep you waiting?” 

“Not too long, only a couple of minutes. If I’d wanted your attention bad enough, I would have said something.” Shiro pushed off of the wall he was leaning against and walked over to Keith. He took Keith’s hands in his and said, “You know, I still can’t believe you have these gloves.” 

Keith smiled fondly. “I tried to keep everything you ever gave me.” He pulled Shiro down and dropped a quick kiss onto his mouth. He probably smelled like absolute death, but he didn’t care. 

Shiro cupped Keith’s cheek with his right hand, the new prosthetic made of Altean technology. “Now I think it might be your turn to help me.” 

Keith leaned his face against Shiro’s palm and placed his hand over Shiro’s with a soft hum. “I’d be honored so long as you promise to be a cooperative student.” 

Shiro chuckled. “I seem to remember one young cadet who prided himself on being very uncooperative.” 

“Do as I say, not as I do, Shiro. Otherwise, you’re in for a life of mistakes.” 

“I’d like to think you’ve made some good decisions.” 

Keith laughed and kissed Shiro again. “Maybe I’m not the best teacher for you. I keep getting distracted.” 

Shiro stepped back, his smile still prominent on his face. “I can’t think of anyone I’d rather have teaching me. I promise I’ll be good.” 

Looking down at his hands, Keith couldn’t help but think about how much had changed since Shiro had given him the gloves. Keith had been a scared, lost kid who attached himself to Shiro because Shiro had been the only one to care about him since his dad died. In retrospect, he’d definitely had a crush on Shiro, but he wouldn’t have ever been able to act on it. Even if he had, Shiro would have probably thought it was adorable and ruffled his hair. But now, Keith was Shiro’s equal, the person he trusts the most, his partner. Gone was the snot-nosed, angry kid and the young, upstanding Garrison officer. Now they were just Shiro and Keith. 

Keith wouldn’t change it for the world.


End file.
